


Headache

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tony in pain, hurt!Tony, motherhen!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days when Tony couldn't breathe without hurting. Too bad he forgot to tell his girlfriend and friends/tenants about his little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my Nehelena, best beta and friend ever :)
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything. Only the plot.

Tony laid on his back with closed eyes. He could hear blood pumping through his veins and he felt sick. His last meal rode up his throat and he jumped off the bed, running to the bathroom. He collapsed next to the toilet and vomited. It was painful as he hadn’t eaten much lately and he did puke his guts few hours before. The world kept tilting and Tony closed his eyes and pressed his flushed cheek to the cold wall. A small smile blossomed on his face but died quickly as Tony’s stomach protested again. He leaned on the wall and rested. Tony felt like shit. Even his eyeballs hurt. Tony thought how to get back into the bed, when someone walked into his bedroom, calling his name. Tony groaned, a sound that was full of pain leaving his lips. Damn. Now he was seeing sounds. As something – heels? – made a click-clack sound, Tony saw an exploding ball of light behind his eyes. He vomited again. 

“Tony? Oh my God, Tony!” he knew that voice but thinking was painful so he just sat there, trying not to breathe. That too made his headache worse. “Tony, can you hear me?”

“Shut up” Tony said or at least he thought he did. It might’ve sounded like a blur of words. But the message was received and no-one said anything else. Tony heard water running – a sound that made his empty, abused stomach flip – but the click-clack sound was gone at least. Something wet and cold and so freaking nice was placed on his forehead and Tony opened his eyes. “Hi” Pepper was leaning over him with a worried expression. He closed his eyes again. 

“How do you feel?” Pepper asked very softly, her voice was barely a whisper. Tony was grateful. 

“Like shit” he confessed. Shivered ran down his spine and he cursed. How could you be hot and cold at the same time?!

“JARVIS, call Bruce” Pepper ordered the AI, rising her voice slightly and Tony groaned. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t call Bruce” Tony managed to say without presenting Pepper with the (lack of) content of his stomach. 

“But-“

“He won’t help. It’ll pass” his own voice sounded like shots from cannons. “Help me up?” he asked.

Pepper got closer and embraced him as he tried to stand up. Her perfume attacked his nose and he quickly let go of her, crashing on the floor painfully. He groaned and gagged, his body wanting to throw up some more but there was really nothing more in his stomach. 

“Sorry” he said, while Pepper was close to panicking. She leaned closer again and Tony protested quickly. “No. Don’t get closer”

“What? Tony, what’s-?”

“Your perfume”

“You bought me this perfume. You said you like it”

“Not now. Please” Tony moaned and Pepper straightened up.

“I’m going for Bruce” she said and left before Tony could protest. So he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the cold from the tiles. They felt quite nice.

Pepper actually lied. Or didn’t. Whatever. The next person who walked into his bathroom surely wasn’t Bruce or Pepper. If Tony had to guess, he’d say it was Clint. But he wouldn’t put his money on that one. All in all, Tony was hauled up and helped towards his bed. Actually it was more like someone hoisted him in the air and carried him all the way to the bed. He didn’t have any power to fight such treatment.

“Thanks” he curled up, pressing his face into cold side of the pillow. 

“Yer welcome” Clint(?) said and put a dampened cloth on Tony’s forehead. Somehow it didn’t fall of. And even if it did, Tony didn’t care as he managed to fall asleep. Somehow. 

*

When Tony woke up, he was hungry. That was a good sign. He opened his eyes and let out a relieved sigh, when he noticed the lights were out and blinds were down. Tony sat down and looked around the dark room. He was alone. 

Tony stood up, ignored that he still was in his sweat-covered clothes and walked towards the kitchen, hoping he would be able to eat. He could hear voices from the room and he took it for good omen. He wasn’t seeing sounds or gleams. He was still shivering and tightened his hold on the blanket around his shoulders as he walked in. 

“Hi” he said to whoever was there and made a beeline for the fridge. He opened it and closed immediately. The worst of his headache might’ve passed but scents still made him want to puke his guts out. Someone’s heavy hand landed on his shoulder and guided him to the stool. 

“How yer feeling?” someone asked and Tony looked up, squinting his eyes. It was Clint and the archer was drinking coffee. Oooh, coffee… 

“Here” Bruce put a cup of… something before him and Tony eyed it suspiciously. “Drink this. Meantime, I’ll make you something to eat” Bruce made himself busy and Tony poked the cup a few times. He looked at Clint, who was watching him with amusement. 

“It’s alive” Tony commented and poked the cup again. It swayed and the something would spill if not for Clint’s outstanding reflexes. Bruce glared at Tony.

“Drink. It” he said and Tony wondered if the shiver that ran down his spine was from cold or fear. He drank it, he didn’t want to risk anything. 

“Where’s Pepper?” Tony asked, lying his head on the counter and watching Bruce cook. 

“She said she was sorry but couldn’t stay longer” Clint replied, drinking his coffee with sadistical glee. “She actually stayed with you for three hours, stroking your hair and humming to you”

Tony stared at the archer.

“You were watching us. Creeper” Clint just shrugged. 

“Here. It should be light enough for you to stomach it” Bruce put a plate of sandwiches in front of Tony and the genius stared. “Something’s wrong?”

“Uh? Nah, everything’s fine” he said, pulled away from his memories and reached on one of the sandwiches. It really was light, with nothing with too strong scent, and tasty. “Nice, wifey”

“You’re welcome” Bruce replied without losing a beat. 

Clint waited for Tony to finish eating and drank the tea Bruce forced on him.

“Since when you have this headaches?” the archer tapped his temple. 

“Since I was a teen” Tony shrugged. 

“How often?” Bruce asked, setting down next to them.

“Twice a day, now once a week or two” 

“Did you-?”

“Yes, I was looked over. No, I have no tumor or anything. I just have headaches”

“Helluva headaches” Clint commented and Tony cringed.

“You have no idea” he muttered and rubbed his temple. “Where’re the others?”

Bruce shrugged, the untold ‘I don’t care’ hanging in the air. Tony turned to Clint.

“Tasha’s on mission and I don’t know where Mr. Perfect is. I’m not his nanny”

Tony snorted. “It’d be less creepy if you were his nanny”

Clint elbowed him in the side and Tony spluttered. 

“Asshole” he murmured under his breath, while Clint seemed pretty content. Bruce only shook his head on their antics. 

The meal ended with only one broken cup and twin-slaps to Clint and Tony’s heads. While Clint cleaned the dishes, Bruce took his seat by Tony and watched his friend intently.

“How are you?” the doctor asked. Tony didn’t need to be a genius to see that lying was not an option.

“Been better” he admitted finally and Bruce nodded, content by hearing the truth. 

“Your headaches are really intense… Is there something we can help? Something that doesn’t make it worse?”

“Nope. I just have to stay somewhere dark and quiet and it will pass”

“No super-pills?” Clint asked, leaning on the other side of the counter. 

“Unfortunately no. And no, I’m not taking any painkillers. They’re rubbish” Tony commented, making a face. “I can eat candies and the result would be exactly the same” 

They were silent for a few minutes before Clint decided to speak up.

“So… movie? But no horrors – it’s not as funny without Steve”

“Bullshit” Tony smirked. “You’re always clinging to Natasha during horrors”

Before they could make another fight out of this, Bruce stood up with his hands held up. 

“Something classic?” he suggested. “Indiana Jones?”

Tony and Clint looked at each other with matching grins. 

“Movie marathon!” they exclaimed together and quickly moved towards the living room. 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“JARVIS, since when I’m to babysit 40-year-olds kids?”

“I am sorry Master Banner but it seems to be included in your contract as Stark Industries’ consultant” the AI replied and Bruce could bet his favorite black tea that the computer was amused. 

“ _Lanata_ ” Bruce swore but without hint of anger and joined them quickly in the living room. Maybe he was a babysitter but at least he could watch Indiana Jones on Tony Stark’s home theater.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone finds the discription of Tony's migraine strange and the symptoms unlikely, I have to stop you right there and tell you all that yes, they are possible. Ha! They're even real!  
> But I still enjoy any type of criticism, so feel free to let your opinion known!


End file.
